Hot Chocolate and Peppermint
by pearls1990
Summary: Just a one-shot fluff-fest wherein Apollo has no gloves and Klavier has no scarf as they play in the snow.
1. Hot Chocolate

**Peppermint**

 **and**

 **Hot Chocolate**

Apollo pulled back the curtain to peek outside the Agency at the big, fluffy flakes of snow falling. It covered everything in a soft blanket of white and made the city glow. The city rarely received snow, so it was a treat. The attorney wasn't fond of winter, but it did hold his favorite holidays, so he never complained too much.

He wrapped his hands around his cup of hot chocolate and watched a few of the patrons and employees of the hotel across the way engage in a snowball fight, while others were building a snowman.

Apollo took a sip of the chocolate now that it was cool enough to drink and hummed his approval. He had been skeptical about the drink; it was thicker than what he was used to. The sender – who still goes unknown – assured him that it was how they served it in Europe and it's especially good with a stick of peppermint, which the sender so graciously included.

Apollo actually did have an idea of who sent him the hot chocolate...and that person was riding up the street on his hog. Klavier stopped the motorcycle in front of the building that housed the Wright Anything Agency and took off his helmet. Apollo made a noise of surprise when he saw the blond hair tied back in some sort of messy man-bun, instead of its usual drill style. A few of the patrons came over and asked for the rock star's autograph. The attorney watched as he took another sip. When Klavier finished signing and taking photographs, he took out his phone and pushed a button.

"Oh!" Apollo exclaimed as his phone buzzed in his trousers pocket. "Hello?"

"Herr Forehead," Klavier's voice blared out of his phone. "Why aren't you out here with these folks making snowmen and having a snowball fight?"

 _'Because I like to be warm and not soaking wet.'_ Apollo thought.

Aloud he said: "Klavier, good to hear from you too. I've got some paper work to catch up on-"

"Achtung! I don't believe it! Get out here and have fun."

Apollo sighed and looked down at the prosecutor. Klavier smiled his million dollar smile and the attorney shook his head. He hated that the blond knew exactly what buttons of his to push.

"Alright, give me ten minutes and I'll be down."

* * *

After spending seven minutes searching for his gloves, Apollo gave up and pulled on the knit cap Trucy knit for him. It was surprisingly warm and similar to Phoenix's old cap. He buttoned his red pea-coat as he took the three flights of stairs down to the first floor of the building, then wrapped his neck and face in the red striped scarf he bought in anticipation for the weather. He pushed the door open and a sudden blast of frigid air hit him and he paused. For a split second, Apollo thought about backing up and forgetting about the snowmen and snowball fights. Klavier hadn't seen him exit at first. But when he turned, the blonde's face lit up like the lights lining the hotel's tree across the street.

Apollo's knees went weak for a second as his cheeks went red and a dumb grin spread over his own face. He finally convinced his feet to move forward as he tucked his grin into his scarf and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You are quite bundled up, Forehead," Klavier remarked as he sculpted a snow ball in his gloved hands. His jacket was an iridescent violet color; the kind that subtly changes colors when one moves.

"It's cold out here. Of course I'm bundled up!"

Klavier snorted as a young woman approached him with a marker and a picture of his band, The Gavinners, in her hand.

"Klavier Gavin," she said breathlessly. Her hat had what looked like two nubs shaped like mouse ears on the top and her mittens were gray with pink on the palms.

"Ja, that's me, Fraulein." Klavier flicked his bangs out of his face.

"Oh, would you mind signing this picture! I've been hanging on to it since your second to last concert, hoping I'd run into you." She said. She bounced on the balls of her feet as her teeth chattered.

Apollo saw Klavier flinch at the picture she held out. It had him and Daryan rocking out in a guitar solo on a brightly lit stage. The girl didn't notice, or she ignored it, but Apollo noticed when Klavier's hand hesitated over the picture.

A muffled whine came from the girls jacket and the prosecutor and attorney stared at her.

"Sorry," she said as she unzipped her jacket part way. A tea-cup Chihuahua with a bright blue sweater, poked it's head out of her jacket. The sweater had a tiny gray shark on the chest. "I was taking Jaws out for a walk and I saw you and completely freaked out. Well, in my head of course."

Apollo gave her a small smile as Klavier patted the dog on it's head.

"He's adorable,"

"He likes you," the girl tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled wide. "He usually snaps at people."

"Hmm...So who do I make this out to?"

"Oh! Jaws and Maddie. Thank you!"

Maddie bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited. She thanked Klavier again as she walked away, beaming, autograph in hand.

"Are you okay?" Apollo asked when she was out of earshot.

"Of course," Klavier flicked his bangs again and snapped his fingers. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I saw you flinch at that picture of Daryan and the Gavinners,"

"You're seeing things, Justice," he furrowed his brow and zipped his jacket to the top. "Now let's build a snowman."

Apollo raised an eyebrow at Klavier's clipped tone, but let it go when Klavier knelt to start a snowman.

"Jaws! No! Come here! Ack!"

Apollo and Klavier turned in the direction of Maddie's voice and saw the girl, her hands to her face in distress.

"What's wrong Fraulein?" Klavier said as he ran over to her and Apollo followed.

"Stop! He's in the snow!" Maddie pointed to the patch of snow between them as both attorneys stopped in their tracks.

"Well, let's get down there and look for Jaws," Klavier knelt in the snow and started pushing the fluffy white around.

Apollo sighed as he pulled his already cold hands out of his pockets and knelt beside Klavier.

"Where are your gloves?"

"I couldn't find them. I think Trucy has them."

Klavier snorted.

"Here Mr. Justice, please take mine." Maddie said as she held out her mittens.

Apollo hesitated for a moment; he'd rather dig in the snow with mittens that resembled the paws of a giant mouse than have frostbite. He nodded his thanks as he grabbed the mittens and slipped them on.

Klavier barked a loud laugh, but instantly regretted it after Apollo threw him a dirty look.

Five minutes later, after Apollo swept away a swath of snow, Jaws bolted out of the snow with a loud yip, into Apollo's mittened hands.

"Jaws! Oh Jaws! Oh baby!" Maddie's voice went up a couple octaves as she carefully scooped the tiny dog out of Apollos arms.

It all happened so fast; Klavier and Apollo were stunned.

"Looks like you are the hero of the day kleine Maus." Klavier said. He smiled a wide smile and held his hand out to help Apollo to stand. Apollo nodded and took off the mittens before taking Klavier's hand. He handed the mittens to the excited girl.

"Thank you, Maddie-"

"No, no! Thank you Mr. Justice and Mr. Gavin! Oh I don't know how I would live with out my little Jaws!"

"You're welcome, Frau Maus."

Maddie giggled and ran into the hotel.

"I'm going in before my fingers fall off. You are welcome to come in and warm up, Klavier."

"Thank you, Justice."

As they ascended the three flights of stairs, Klavier pulled out his phone and scrolled through a popular shopping site. He found what he wanted and clicked on the order button.

* * *

"Who names their tiny dog, Jaws?" Klavier clucked as he wrapped his hands around the mug of hot chocolate Apollo made.

"Apparently Maddie does." Apollo said before taking a drink of his hot chocolate. "Thank you for this drink by the way."

Klavier furrowed his brow. "How do you know it was me?"

"Please," the attorney raised an eyebrow. "Who wraps their gifts in purple ribbon and knows what kind of anything is served in Europe?"

Klavier smirked.

"So, um, any plans for the rest of the evening?"

"No, not really," Klavier answered before taking a drink.

"Want to watch a movie with me?"

Klavier blinked at Apollo. "Er, sure."

"Make yourself comfortable on the couch, I'll grab a couple blankets and ..." Apollo paused before he walked into the room Phoenix turned into a bedroom. He had watched movies with Klavier before, but Ema was always with them. Now it was just him and Klavier. He could feel his cheeks warming as he blushed. He grabbed a couple blankets and walked out of the room. Klavier was on one end of the couch with his boots kicked off and his sock feet on the coffee table. Apollo handed Klavier one of the blankets then kicked off his shoes.

Before he could settle in, a knock came at the door.

"I'm not expecting anyone...are you?" Apollo furrowed his brow at Klavier as he walked to the door.

"Not exactly," Klavier gave a smug look.

"Delivery for..." the man at the door had a logo of a popular local shopping center and a box that he squinted at. "Apollo Justice."

"B-But I didn't order anything,"

"I just deliver, kid. Sign here," the man held out a tablet and Apollo quickly read the form on the screen before signing. "Thanks. Enjoy, kid."

After he closed the door, Apollo turned the box over, looking for clues.

"For heavens sake, Forehead! Just open the box already!"

Apollo dug his keys out of his pocket and found the tiny folding knife he kept on the key chain. He broke the seal and the tape and upon opening the box, he found a pair of red, fleece gloves. On the wrist, was a tiny image of a gray mouse. He pulled them on and realized they were soft inside, and warm. He giggled at the mouse.

"Is this your doing?"

"Maybe," Klavier winked at him before taking a long drink from his mug.

* * *

"Polly, this was-...oh!" Trucy stopped in her tracks as she opened the door to the Wright Anything Agency the next morning. She cocked her head and smiled at Apollo who was sleeping on top of Klavier, his head on Klavier's chest. One of Klavier's feet was on the floor, and the other propped against the back of the couch, a blanket covering both of them. Trucy closed the door as quietly as she could, and pocketed her keys. She walked over and set the box down on the coffee table.

"Morning, Fraulein," Klavier's hoarse voice startled Trucy as she muffled her squeak with her hand. He chuckled at her as Apollo stirred.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said in a low voice.

"And I didn't mean to scare you."

"Who did you scare?" Apollo's sleepy voice was also hoarse as he lifted his head. He blinked and tried to orient himself. "Klavier..."

"Ja, Forehead, Guten Morgen,"

"Whoa," Apollo scrambled off of Klavier and fell on his rear between the couch and table. "Sorry, I...was sleeping on you, sorry."

Trucy giggled.

Apollo scrambled to his feet and brushed imaginary lint off his shirt.

"Trucy, we were just sleeping, I swear-"

"Polly, it's okay, I know. I walked in and you were both sound asleep on the couch." Her grin was a thousand watts as Klavier tried to muffle his own laugh. "Oh, I found this box in front of our door. It's addressed to you, Klavier."

Trucy pushed the box to Klavier as he sat up and rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"Justice, is this you?" Klavier asked as he grabbed his keys out of his pocket and used one of the keys to break the tape and opened the box. Inside was a thick, purple knitted scarf. Near the fringe at the bottom, was the image of a tiny mouse. He smirked.

"Well, when I saw you pull up in front of the building yesterday, I thought you could use a scarf." Apollo shrugged.

Trucy grabbed the box and another box that was similar, located under the coffee table and announced she was taking them to the recycling bin out back as she left the office.

"Thank you for the movie and the scarf, Justice." Klavier said after pulling on his boots.

Apollo cleared his throat nervously. "Yes, thank you for the gloves. S-Sorry for falling asleep on top of you. That was unbecoming of me."

Klavier chuckled as he pulled on his jacket and gloves, then threw the scarf around his neck.

"I hope you won't think less of me when I tell you that I woke up to you asleep on my shoulder and I adjusted us into the position we woke in."

"W-Well, it's not appropriate for friends to sleep on top of each other, b-but it was comfortable so..." Apollo stammered as he pushed his hair back in a nervous gesture.

"I hope we can be more than friends someday, Apollo." Klavier said as he stepped toward Apollo. The attorney held his breath as the prosecutor kissed him on his forehead. He smiled as he watched Apollo turn fifty shades of red. "Call me, we can make an actual snowman sometime."


	2. Peppermint

**This chapter takes place two years from the previous. Contains lots of fluff, lots of pining, and Edgeworth acting like a concerned father!**

* * *

"Thank you Mr. Edgeworth," Apollo said as he typed the information the prosecutor had just given him. He had Miles on speaker phone as he sat at his desk in the Justice Law Offices.

"You're welcome. And please, call me Miles."

"I...er...sorry. I'm not used to being so informal in a work situation."

Apollo heard Miles chuckle softly and felt his cheeks turning red. He sighed as he finished entering the information he needed, saved his document, and minimized it. He gave a small smile at his desktop picture – him and Trucy, Athena, Ema and Klavier with his arm draped casually over Apollos shoulder, everyone smiling and laughing.

Apollo sighed again, resting his head in his hands.

"Apollo?"

The attorney gave a start sending paperwork falling to the floor. He cursed under his breath, forgetting Miles was on the line.

"Mr. Justice, is everything okay over there?"

"Yeah, yes. I'm fine, everything is fine!" Apollo said as he bent down to pick up the paperwork. "Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming for a moment. I don't have any other questions for now, so I will let you go."

"I do have a question for you, Apollo,"

"O-Okay..." He said as he placed the paperwork on the desk beside his laptop. _'Uh-oh, this sounds way too serious.'_

 _"_ Will you be coming home for Christmas?"

That was the last question he expected from Miles Edgeworth.

"I am certainly going to try. It is only a month away, I guess. I know Ema is terribly homesick, so we are putting our heads and money together to get there."

" _You're_ not homesick?"

"Of course. I miss Athena and Trucy and Phoenix ribbing at me..." _'...and Klavier's company.'_ Of course, he wasn't going to tell Mr. Edgeworth something like that.

"Well,I know everyone here misses you. There is someone who especially misses you, but I am sure you know who that is."

Apollo blinked at his phone sitting on his desk.

 _'Did he...was he talking about Klavier?'_

He laughed nervously before answering. "I'm sure Athena is going crazy with helping Trucy with her magic. And Trucy is frustrated with not having someone there to convince Athena to help her. Phoenix probably has to clean the toilets and I'm sure you laugh at all of them from a distance."

Miles chuckled again.

"While all of that is true, you never mentioned the one person that completely misses your company and presence."

Apollo swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I-I'm sure I don't know what you mean..."

"Well, think about it Apollo. I do have access to a private jet and it would be nice to have everyone together for at least one Christmas."

Apollo thought about Christmas's in the past. They were usually followed by or involved cases, or him and Ema and Klavier drinking too much spiked egg nog and passing out.

"Thank you Mr. Edge-...Miles" Apollo paused. "I will definitely think about it. I'm sure Ema will be thrilled to hear about the private jet."

They said their goodbyes and Apollo sighed, again. He clicked on the documents folder on his laptop and found a folder inside marked pictures and Skype conversations. Scrolling through, he noticed a pattern: Klavier called him every Tuesday and Thursday and every other Saturday. He called Klavier Monday and Friday and every other Sunday. He also noted screen shots he had saved of Klavier; mostly ones of him taken in the mornings or evenings. His long blond hair pulled back, or put up in a messy man bun – which made Apollo giggle the first time he saw Klavier with it.

Apollo thought back two years ago when Klavier came riding up on his hog in front of the building in the snowfall. He had taken off his helmet and there it was, his hair pulled back in that messy bun. Klavier had convinced Apollo to come out and play in the snow. Afterward, they had fallen asleep on the couch, watching a movie. The next morning, Klavier had kissed him on the forehead and said something...-

The attorney gasped.

So much had happened between then and now, Apollo had forgotten what Klavier had said. He hung his head in shame as he thought about the times Klavier was there for him. He was by his side when Apollo was in the hospital after injuring himself. Apollo had taken Juniper Woods out for dinner to thank her for being there. She was a sweet girl, but there was no chemistry, no spark, when they were together.

Not like when he was near Klavier.

Klavier had helped him investigate the murder of Candace Courte and Apollo supported Klavier's decision to play Lamiror's song at the school festival.

Now that Apollo was overseas, they Skyped on a regular basis. But, Apollo didn't realize how much of a regular basis until he opened that folder on his laptop.

 _"I hope we can be more than friends someday, Apollo."_

The words echoed through his head. He gritted his teeth and slammed his lap top shut. Resting his elbows on his desk, he held his head in his hands.

"How could I be such a fool?"

* * *

"Mr. Edgeworth," Apollo said later that evening. He finished all his paperwork and talked with Nahyuta about Klavier. Nahyuta laughed at him. Apollo loved when Nahyuta smiled or laughed; it was a rare thing and it lit up his already beautiful face.

He had talked with Ema, and of course she said yes to taking Edgeworth's jet to America.

"Ema and I will take you up on your offer of the private jet." Apollo continued.

"Very good. I will make sure my pilot is ready and we will come pick you up on the designated date."

"I can't thank you enough for this. Oh, and can we make it a surprise? The looks on Athena and Trucy's and Kla-...I mean Phoenix's faces will be priceless."

"I see you thought about what I said earlier?" Miles asked.

"Um...er...yes." Apollo paused, unsure what to say.

"It's okay Apollo. Matters of the heart are often the most difficult to express." It was Miles' turn to pause. "I think, though, what ever you do, this person will be very, very happy to see you."

"I hope you're right, Miles. I hope I didn't screw this up by waiting for so long."

"Everything will be just fine, Apollo Justice. Isn't that what you always say?"

Apollo couldn't help but grin.

They said their goodbyes and Apollo went to sleep, dreaming of flying home and surprising Klavier.

* * *

Miles ended up with one more person than he expected on the jet ride from Khura'in, Maya Fey. He knew Phoenix would be happy to see her; he couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces.

What he wasn't expecting was everyone to be at his house. When Miles, Ema, Maya and Apollo walked through the door, they were surprised by Phoenix and all of their friends. Ema and Apollo hugged everyone as Apollo looked over everyone's shoulders for Klavier.

In the meantime, a voice made Miles turn and gasp.

"Little Brother. These get together's are foolish and unnecessary."

There, to his left stood his step-sister Franziska. He knew she despised public displays of affection, so it took all his self-control to not hug her. She had flown over to Europe and disappeared into her work for three years.

"Franziska, it's very good to see you."

"Miles, I can tell you need to hug someone. You should save it for her." Franny stepped aside as she waved her hand. Out of one of Miles' spare bedrooms came their Eldest sister, whom Miles hadn't seen since he'd left Germany for the states with Manfred. Miles almost didn't recognize her.

"El-Elspeth..." Miles stuttered.

"Little Miles Edgeworth grew into a fine young man I see." Elspeth said. Her black hair was in stark contrast to her icy blue eyes, a trait that was passed from father to his two daughters. "Well, don't leave me standing here! Give me a hug!"

Miles hadn't realized everyone was watching him. He glanced back and a small blush came over his cheeks. He cleared his throat and straightened his jacket as he walked up to Elspeth and wrapped his arms around her.

Everyone cheered as Franny humphed, but gave a small smirk. Phoenix was the only one that saw her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Someone had turned on Christmas music and everyone started milling about, talking and laughing. Phoenix disappeared into the kitchen with Athena and Trucy to get the wine and champagne and food set out into the dining and lounge areas.

Miles' house was large enough for Apollo, Ema and Maya to have a room to stay in while they were in California. It was also large enough for Klavier to have his own section of the house when he wasn't touring. After they got their stuff settled in their rooms, Maya and Ema started back up to the party.

"I-I'm going to stay here for a minute," Apollo said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ema asked as she placed a hand on his forearm.

"Yeah, of course, I'm always fine."

Ema didn't believe him, but hugged him anyway.

"I'm sorry he isn't here."

Apollo hummed his response, afraid he would break out in hysterics if he said anything.

After Ema and Maya went upstairs, Apollo turned to go back into his room and shut the door. He held his face in his hands and took deep breaths, trying to stifle his sobs.

He was too late. And he hated himself.

A voice made him look up, a rich singing voice that only belonged to Klavier. It was so faint, he thought he was hearing things. Apollo wiped his face and stepped into the bathroom attached to his room. He splashed some water on his face. When he stepped out into the bedroom, the singing was louder, but still indistinct.

He shook his head.

"I'm slowly going crazy," he said aloud to an empty room.

Sighing, he decided to join everyone upstairs. He might as well try to have a good time.

As soon as he stepped into the dining room everyone cried his name and hugged and chatted with him.

"Apollo," Miles said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Apollo could how red Miles' eyes were from crying and he glanced over at Phoenix, who was grinning at both of them, like the cat who ate the canary. Apollo knew that look, but he couldn't place it. "I think you should glance out at the carolers that have decided to grace my drive way."

He furrowed his brow at Miles. Miles pushed him gently and Apollo didn't know what to think. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on as he opened Miles' front door. There, in the driveway were Klavier, a couple band mates, Juniper Woods and Pearl Fey singing carols. He stood gaping at Klavier, not realizing that snow had accumulated since they had arrived earlier that afternoon. The sun was just going down and everyone, including Miles, had their Christmas lights on.

Apollo walked the few feet to stand in front of them, their voices in perfect harmony, their breaths coming out in little clouds. He glanced at the rest but he couldn't keep his eyes off Klavier, afraid he would disappear. When they were done singing, Juniper and Pearl each gave him a hug as Klavier's band mates clapped him and Apollo on their backs.

"Herr Forehead, how is it being in the states again?" Klavier asked.

"K-Klavier, it's really you?" Apollo stammered.

"In the flesh," the prosecutor smirked as flipped his hair and snapped his fingers.

Apollo wasn't sure what came over him; the relief that maybe he wasn't wrong after all, or just seeing Klavier for the first time in a year. He flung himself at Klavier and wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face in his shoulder.

"Whoa, Justice...I-I don't know what to say!"

"I thought I was too late." Apollo hadn't realized he was crying until he pulled away. He wiped his eyes, and quickly turned away. But Klavier caught his chin in a gentle grasp and Apollo's eyes went wide. He had to place his hand on the others chest to catch his balance.

"Justice, I will always wait for you," the prosecutor's voice rumbled through his chest as Apollo sighed.

"I-I think I would like us to be more than friends someday as well," Apollo said. He swallowed hard.

"Can that someday be today?" Klavier was closer now. He smelled of Cinnamon and clove

"Yes, I think I would like that,"

"May I kiss you, Apollo Justice?"

Apollo wasn't sure he had ever heard Klavier say his full name. He was so stunned all he could do was nod.

Klavier's lips were soft, his breath warm, and Apollo almost melted. The prosecutor chuckled and the attorney pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry, I haven't kissed anyone in a lo-"

"Justice," Klavier's smile was infectious. "I was chuckling at the fact that you seem to be weak-kneed. I am holding you up right now."

It was true. Apollo looked down and Klavier was holding his full weight. He made a nervous gesture and almost fell out of Klavier's arms.

"Apollo, relax," Klavier's ocean blue eyes studied the man in his arms, his ridiculous hair in its usual spikes, his determined brown eyes (which he noticed were flecked with gold), the soft lips which were red from kissing. "I've got you."

Apollo drew in a shaky breath, willing his body to relax. It didn't, but he was standing up straighter. He looked up at Klavier, not realizing their height difference before. It was only a few inches, however, the perspective it gave him of Klavier's profile, his strong jaw, the full soft lips that he just kissed -

"May I kiss you again?"

"I-I...would like that yes please-"

Klavier kissed him before he could finish his sentence and the snowy world fell away. Apollo was happy once again.


	3. This Savage Song

**Klavier Gavin and Apollo Justice. Fools, the lot of them**

* * *

"So what do you think, Justice?" Klavier said after he finished singing to Apollo through their video chat. "Did you like the song?"

"Well, Mr. Gavin," Nahyuta had been listening at the door to Apollo's office and decided to make his presence known. "You have a wonderful live singing voice."

Apollo started in his seat as he turned and glowered at the prosecutor.

"Nahyuta!" Apollo and Klavier cried at the same time. The braided prosecutor grinned as he entered the office and stood beside the red attorney.

"What are you doing here?" Apollo asked.

"Do forgive me for eves-dropping. Hello Mr. Gavin." Nahyuta waved as he bent to look in the camera. Klavier grinned and waved back.

" 'Allo Prosecutor Sahdmadhi," Klavier waved back. "Thank you for the compliment and I suppose I can forgive you this time." He winked as he brushed a stray hair behind his ear. Apollo smiled like a little school boy at Klavier's messy hair.

"You should sing acoustic more often."

"Ah...well, I-I'm not really comfortable singing acoustically.

"Hm, well, acoustic suits you it seems." Nahyuta hummed.

Klavier nodded.

"Did you need something, Nahyuta?" Apollo asked, fidgeting in his chair. He hated that the braided prosecutor caught him video-chatting with Klavier on office hours. However, because of the time difference, early mornings for Apollo translated to late evenings for Klavier and were the only time they had together.

"I wanted to hand you the file for the last qualified defense attorney along with the last case we need to look over together."

"The...last?" A mix of emotions passed over Apollo's face so fast, Nahyuta couldn't read them all.

Klavier tried to casually not listen to their conversation, but he couldn't help himself. The last case...which meant Apollo could come home soon...

 _'No, Klavier, don't get your hopes up. You know they come crashing down every time. Are you prepared for this crash? Are you prepared for Apollo to tell you that he isn't ready for you? That he isn't ready to come home?'_

Klavier drew in a sharp breath, trying desperately to drown the little voice of doubt that sprouted after confessing his feeling for Apollo three years ago.

"Apollo, I should let you two discuss what you need to. Call me later, please?"

Apollo turned to his monitor and flinched at the look on Klavier's face. It was a mix of hope and concern. The thing that struck him the most was the sadness in his ocean-blue eyes. Apollo hadn't seen that sadness for a long time and he wanted nothing more than to comfort Klavier. But he was afraid. What if he didn't want Apollo around anymore now that his singing career could be taking off again. The song that Klavier had just sung to him was an extra that didn't make the producers approval for his new album which was set to be released in a week.

Apollo sighed as they said their goodbyes.

"I apologize, Apollo," Nahyuta's voice brought the attorney back from his reverie. "I feel a lot of tension in your goodbyes. Are you two not getting along?"

Apollo scrubbed his face before looking up at the prosecutor. Nahyuta always had an odd way of calming any room he entered and he was grateful for that now.

"Please, sit. I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't be talking with Klavier on office hours. It's just the time change and everything, my early morning and late evenings are the only chances we have to video chat."

"I can imagine this distance has put a lot of strain on your relationship."

"It doesn't help, that's for sure," Apollo rubbed the back of his neck.

"This should be good news then! After we interview this last attorney and go over these case notes, your time here is done. You can go back to California..." Nahyuta tapped the manilla folder as he spoke. The look in Apollo's eyes made him hesitate. "Unless you don't want to go back to California?"

"I-I...Yes, of course I want to go back. But what about you? Do you not want me here anymore? Would I just be a burden here for you?"

Nahyuta's eyebrows shot up.

"A burden? Is that what you think of yourself, Apollo? You have a very frighteningly low opinion of yourself. You are hardly a burden. You have helped me in more ways than I can ever repay. And of course I want you to stay. There is so much more we can learn from each other. But that is selfish of me. You deserve all the happiness in the world, Apollo Justice. I hope you know that."

Apollo gaped at the beautiful prosecutor.

"I-I don't know what to say..." Apollo stammered. His mind was racing.

"Tell me that you will think long and hard about any decision you make. And promise me you will put your own happiness first. Klavier loves you very much. But you already know that." Nahyuta stood. "I promised to meet Detective Skye for lunch so I must take my leave for now. Feel free to join if you like. I will call when I am done to discuss these files."

Apollo watched as Nahyuta walked silently to his office door and paused.

"I can't imagine what it's like having someone love you so much that they call you everyday." He flashed a small, but sad smile at Apollo before walking away.

' _What the hell am I supposed to do?'_

Apollo thought to himself and sighed deeply. He supposed for now he should follow Nahyuta to lunch.

* * *

"The...last?" Ema said a half hour later as they all sat at their favorite cafe at the edge of town. She blinked down at the file folder that Apollo placed in front of her. They watched as her hand hovered over, waiting for her to open the file.

A waiter appeared briskly to take their drink order, breaking the tension.

"I don't understand," Nahyuta said after the waiter left. "Why aren't you two more excited for this to be the last attorney and the last cold case we walk through? I mean I know both of you volunteered for all of this, but after this, you can go back home, to California."

Ema and Apollo exchanged glances before Ema spoke.

"For me, this whole trip has been a once in a lifetime experience. I've gained more knowledge from the two years I've been here than I did in any of my schools in Europe or the States." She paused and sighed as she played with the corner of the folder. "I guess I'm not ready to be done. I thought I would hate all of this, but I've enjoyed myself so much. Even when we couldn't get a win for our clients, I still gained some valuable knowledge and life experience."

"So you would stay, even though the Chief Prosecutor has a position open for you?"

"Wait," Apollo interjected. "Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth has a position open for you? When did this happen and why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I was going to tell you over lunch today," Ema smiled awkwardly. "I only found out this morning and I told Nahyuta and he suggested we celebrate over lunch. But, I...I don't know...I'm not sure what I want."

Apollo furrowed his brow at the woman as he placed a hand on her forearm.

"Ema, you have been dying for a position at his office. Ever since I met you in People Park on our first case together, you've been lamenting about it."

Ema only nodded.

"I didn't think this would cause such an emotional response. I am sorry." Nahyuta said.

"Wait," Ema blurted out to Apollo. "Don't tell me you are having second thoughts about going back to California? You have Klavier to go back home to. An actual human being that loves you and will keep you warm at nights. I have a plant and a secure job. And I'm not even sure the plant is still alive."

"I know. It's just that, he's got a new album dropping next week and if his solo career is as popular as the Gavinners was, he's not going to be home. He's going to be touring and reveling in the success of his album."

"Yeah, but he's not gonna tour right away, you'll have some time together."

"I just..."

Ema slammed her fist on the table. Nahyuta flinched and ducked his head at the people at the nearby tables that were staring.

"Apollo Justice! You were just telling me to follow my dreams, and here you are hemming and hawing about whether you should go back to your boyfriend. You two have been through too much not to be happy with each other. I swear if you don't move back to California and if you break Klavier's heart, I will never work or speak to you again." Ema stood and gathered her things.

"I will work on this last case with you . But that's it. E-mail me the details, Nahyuta, I will look them over later."

And she stormed off.

Apollo stood and called after her but she didn't stop.

"Dammit." Apollo sat and brushed his spikes back in frustration.

"I am sorry, Apollo." Nahyuta placed a hand on his arm.

* * *

Klavier went through his morning routine in a daze. Maybe he was right to listen to that little voice of doubt. He had thought they were fine; he would admit to not calling Apollo or meeting their Skype chats. But Apollo had to understand that he was busy with the new album and such, at least he hoped Apollo understood. Maybe he was just playing along, keeping in touch with him, because he was lonely.

No, no that couldn't be it. The last kiss they shared at the airport before Apollo flew back to Khura'in was so full of love and emotion, Klavier almost begged Apollo to stay. But he knew how much being in Khura'in meant to him and to Nahyuta. And maybe that was it. Maybe Apollo had found a place where he had family and he was finally comfortable. He also had a permanent home over there if he wanted to stay. His future was secure, but did it include Klavier? Klavier was starting to think it didn't.

"Gavin-dono are you going to daydream your morning away, or are you going to do some actual work?" Simon Blackquill asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Oh, sorry," Klavier started. "Herr Blackquill I didn't see you there. What can I do for you?"

"I was checking up on you because you haven't bothered me today. I was looking forward to congratulating you on your new album coming up." Simon pushed away from the door frame to walk up to Klavier's desk. He leaned over to get Klavier to look him in the eye. "What is wrong, Gavin-dono? I sense a lot of tension."

"It's nothing, Simon, thank you for your concern." Klavier shuffled the papers on his desk to avoid eye contact.

"SILENCE!" Simon yelled as he grabbed Klavier's chin and forced him to make eye contact. "There is something most definitely wrong. You haven't spoken any German and your hair...there's something different about it."

"Simon, please, you're hurting me."

Simon let go of his chin.

"Fine, have lunch with me and we can talk about it."

"Thank you, but I am fine." Klavier turned his attention to his laptop.

Simon sat on the edge of the others desk as he grabbed a pen and started flipping it between his fingers.

"Klavier, we are prosecutors. We can spot lies from a hundred miles away. Now, we can play this game, or you can have lunch with me and tell me what is wrong."

"No, besides, it's not lunch-...oh...it's eleven. How is it eleven already?" Klavier said as he checked the time on the corner of his screen. He slammed his laptop closed. "Ugh! Fine, I will have lunch with you, Simon."

"Thank you, Gavin-dono."

* * *

"Your hair isn't down!" Simon said as he snapped his fingers and pointed at Klavier's man-bun. "That's what's different!"

It was forty-five minutes later and they were eating outside at a nearby cafe. Klavier looked up from his phone and frowned at Simon.

"Why are you so cheery all of a sudden? It's weird not to hear you threatening someone or kicking small puppies."

Simon placed his hand on his heart in mock disappointment.

"I kick small puppies? What kind of a monster do you think I am, Gavin-dono?"

"I've just never seen you in a good mood, that's all." Klavier looked down at his phone. He wasn't sure what he was waiting or looking for.

"Listen Klavier, I could tell there was something wrong the minute you passed my office walking to yours. You didn't have your usual spring in your step. So, what's troubling you?" Simon asked before he took a bite of his sandwich.

Klavier sighed. "I'm just having trouble navigating this long-distance relationship I have with Apollo. I have some pretty strong feelings for him and I'm pretty sure he feels the same." Klavier explained, picking at his own sandwich.

Simon grunted around his sandwich and gestured for Klavier to go on.

"I was chatting with Apollo last night and he received the file for his last cold case. He didn't have the reaction I was thinking he would have."

Simon furrowed his brow. "What reaction did you expect him to have?"

Klavier took a drink of water before continuing.

"I expected him to be happier, you know, overjoyed at the fact that his last case is coming up and he can go home." He sighed. "I guess he's found a good place in Khura'in."

"Did you ask him about it?"

"We haven't talked since last night and won't have a chance until tomorrow."

"Well, you should email him or something. You definitely need to talk to him about it. Maybe you misunderstood his reaction."

"Ja, maybe," Klavier ran his finger around the rim of his glass, deep in thought.

"Listen to me, Gavin-dono. Dwelling on it and moping around, is gonna do you no good. Have you thought about going over there and staying with him for a couple weeks?"

"We have talked about that. But both of us have been so busy that there wouldn't be any time for us to be together."

"Klavier," Simon clenched his fist, getting his frustrations in check. "He has his last case coming up. You have what – three weeks-"

"Five weeks until I go on tour."

"Five weeks. Get off your ass and spend two of those in Khura'in."

"But I have press and photo shoots-"

"Sounds to me like you don't want to go over and spend time with Apollo." Simon interjected, the look in his eyes becoming dark.

"How can you say that? I love Apollo. I would spend the rest of my life with him if I could."

"Then stop making excuses and do it Klavier! I know you love your music, and your prosecuting career. But you are going to have to make sacrifices if you love Apollo just as much."

Klavier gaped at Simon.

 _'How could I be so stupid?'_ Klavier thought as he placed his face in his hands. ' _I've been drowning myself in my work, so afraid that Apollo is going to tell me that he doesn't love me. I can't believe I've let my insecurities get the best of me.'_

"Uh, Klavier? I didn't mean to say that you didn't love him-" Simon was never any good at comforting people. Course, he wasn't good at giving advice either.

 _"_ It's okay, Simon. I needed to hear that." Klavier said after wiping his face. "You are right. I am making any excuse because I'm afraid that I'll find out that Apollo doesn't love me. I need to go to Khura'in, and soon."


End file.
